The Ava Salvatore Diaries
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Ava is the middle sister to Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She's searched the world for love, but never found what she was looking for. Now, she's back home in Mystic Falls to help her brothers against the plague that is the Original Family. Ava finds a forbidden love within one of them. How can she fall for the enemy? Will she finally settle down for good?
1. Chapter 1

Ava Salvatore was born on October 31, 1841 to Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore. She has two brothers, the oldest, Damon and, the youngest, Stefan. Ava had a great life. She was a spoiled child, her father's favorite. You'd think her brothers would be jealous, but they weren't. They adored her, just as her parents and the rest of the town.

Later on in life, though things got tough for Ava. Her father wanted her to marry, but Ava wanted to travel the world. One night she ran off and left her home in Mystic Falls, leaving everybody stunned.

When Ava was twenty three she came home, a feeling deep in her gut that something was awry. She came home to find her brothers both infatuated by the same girl, Katherine Pierce. Ava always was able to read someone when she met them and tell if you if they were a good person or not. Ava did NOT like Katherine one bit. She saw what she did to her brothers and she hated it. She tried to convince them that something wasn't right about her, but they wouldn't listen.

On September 25, 1874, everything changed. Katherine turned both Stefan and Damon into vampires before she became trapped in the tomb of the church. Before her brother Damon left town, always being her favorite of the two brothers, Ava begged Damon to turn her too. So he did, and that's when they both started to travel the world together.

After a number of years, Ava and Damon parted ways. Ava checked up on her youngest brother Stefan when they did. After she left Stefan, believing he would be okay on his own, Ava traveled the world looking for adventure.

Every now and again Ava would search out her brothers and check on them. She'd make sure they were okay, and would leave again out on some adventure. Ava was always looking for something. Love, but she never found it. She thought she was doomed to be alone forever. She almost searched out a friend to change, but didn't want to be a burden or create one.

Ava always searched out for her brothers, they never reached out for her. So, you could expect that Ava was alarmed when her brother Damon found her in present day South Korea, Seoul to be exact. Damon begged her to come home, back to Mystic Falls. Stefan had turned all ripper, again, and his best friend Lexi wasn't there to bring him back from the brink like she did before.

So, Ava packed up and shipped out, back to Virginia, back home to Mystic Falls. When she got there she learned many things. She learned of doppelgangers, werewolves, and the Original Vampires , and of Klaus the werewolf, vampire hybrid. Ava met the doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, who looked just like Katherine. She learned that her brother Stefan was hers before he left with Klaus as Damon was dying from a werewolf bite.

Elena, Ava found, was also secretly loved by Damon. Even if no one realized it yet.

Ava and Damon traced Stefan's way down the coast and into Tennessee. That's where they had a close call with Klaus. Ava was frustrated, she wanted to help her brother but he seemed like he didn't want help. That's what she found when they ran into each other in the mountains of Tennessee.

Later, Damon, Elena, and Ava took a trip to Chicago where Katherine, who was alive, had revealed Stefan and Klaus had been. Ava and Elena tried to convince Stefan to come back. Stefan breaks up with Elena and tells her and Ava he doesn't want to come back.

Ava leaves Chicago and returns to Korea for an engagement she had already scheduled. While she is gone a lot happens. Stefan comes home with Klaus, who finally makes his hybrid. Mikael, Klaus' father, is brought in in attempts to kill Klaus, but Klaus kills him. Stefan steals the coffins of the Originals. Things happen here and there and eventually Klaus get the coffins back. Then, the Originals are released. Klaus moves into town before Ava makes the decision to leave Korea again and return to help her two brothers.

"I leave and everything goes to hell," I say as I walk into the living room of the Salvatore boarding house.

"Welcome back sis," Damon says to me as he gives me a big hug and picks up my suitcases to take to my room.

"Any new developments since I left Korea?" I ask Damon as I follows him upstairs.

"Well this was left on the doorstep," Damon says as he hands me an envelope with an invitation to a ball at the Mikaelson house in it. "I do hope you've got a dress you can wear to it in there."

"I think I can rustle up something," I said with a wry smile.

"Ava," I hear Stefan's voice call from behind us.

"Little brother," I said as I smiled and gave him a hug. I was happy to see he was back to himself after all that had gone on lately.

"You going to this ball the originals are throwing tonight?" Stefan asked as he took one of my bags from Damon and walked to my room.

"Of course," I said with a big smile. "It's time the Salvatore sister shows her face around this place."

"I know it takes you forever to get ready, so you probably should start getting ready now," Damon said to me. The ball was quite a few hours away, but he knew me well.

I went into town and got my hair and nails done at a boutique in town. When I got home I worked on my makeup. I did a glittering gold eye with black eyeliner. My lips were blood red. My dress was white with gold filigree from the top and tapering off at the bottom. It was a ball gown, with a big skirt. I finished it off with gold Louboutins and a pair of matching white gloves.

When I was finished I walked downstairs to see my brothers waiting in suits. They were a handsome bunch. We all looked fantastic.

When we arrived at the ball I wasn't surprised to see Elena. She looked gorgeous in a black and gold ball gown complete with gloves. She loved my gown. I thanked her before I found myself wandering through the crowd.

"So this must be the Salvatore sister," a blonde girl in a green dress said with an accent and a hint of attitude.

"She's a look to rival all, don't you think sister?" a guy with brown hair and eyes said.

"Leave her alone," said a blonde girl with a blue and silver dress said as she joined my side. The other two hesitantly left me alone.

"Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson," she said to me.

"Originals," I said with a nod.

"I'm Caroline," she said with a bright smile.

"Oh yes, I've heard of you," I said with a smile as I bowed before her. So used to being in Korea. She giggled.

A waiter came by with a tray of champagne. I took one and downed it in seconds. Being a vampire meant being a, practical, alcoholic for most. Caroline laughed and said something about talking to Elena, leaving me alone again.

"Has anyone told you that you're the most beautiful girl in the room?" a voice called from beside me. He had an accent, and I just knew it was an original. I looked him up and down. He had curly dirty blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. I was reluctant to say he was definitely my type. And, then, I automatically knew who it was.

"Klaus Mikaelson," I said as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Ava Salvatore," he said with a smile as he took my gloved hand and kissed it. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Sure he was hot, but he was the enemy, so I put on my most disgusted face I could and said, "I wish I could say the same." This got a cute laugh out of him.

"You know they say one's pupils dilate when they see something they like," he said with a cocky grin. Damn he was good.

"Don't flatter yourself," I said, rolling my eyes. Then, I started looking for another waiter with a tray of flutes of champagne.

"Playing hard to get?" he asked with a grin. "I can work with that."

"Whatever," I said as I tried to walk away, rolling my eyes as I did.

"Come on little Salvatore," he said, his voice actually sounding a tad desperate. "You've come alone haven't you?"

"Yes," I said as I crossed my arms across my best and grinded my teeth.

"There's nothing more I'd love to do than have this dance with you," he said as a song began.

"Fine," I sighed. I just knew he wouldn't leave me alone.

I joined Klaus out on the dance floor. He was a pretty good dancer, classically at least. I was trying to look at anything but him, but he had other plans. Before I knew it, I was staring into his dark blue eyes, mesmerized. I wanted to slap myself, there was no way I was falling for the enemy, but here I was staring into his eyes wanting nothing more than for him to sweep me off my feet and have me all to himself.

It was almost like he read my mind, because he led me off to the dance floor and to another room that was filled with paintings.

"Nice work," I said as I observed the paintings.

"I did them all," he said with a smirk on his face.

"You're good," I said as I turned to him.

"Thank you," he said with a grin.

"You're welcome," I said back with a nod.

"You know I must confess something to you," Klaus said as he furrowed his brown.

"What's that?" I asked. Klaus stood there debating whether he should say what he was about to say. I knew it by the look on his face.

"I had my eye on Caroline Forbes, but when you walked in, that all changed," Klaus aid to me honestly.

"You know my brothers want you dead," I noted.

"I'm aware of that," he nodded.

"Could you imagine what they'd do if they found us alone, you confessing your feelings for me," I said as my thoughts wandered. Yes, my brothers would kill him. But I was a grown woman. I could make my own decisions. I thought Klaus was probably one of the hottest guys I had ever laid my eyes upon. I had my eye on many a guy in the past. But when I looked at Klaus, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt like my knees were going to give out on me at any minute. And his voice did things to me, his look too.

"You're a big girl," Klaus said to me. "Your brothers should mind their own business, don't you think?"

"Yes," I nodded as Klaus got closer. A knock interrupted us and a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes interrupted us. He was another original.

"Mother needs us," he said to Klaus.

"I'm sorry, love,," Klaus said to me. "I'll find you again soon."

I stood there for a few minutes trying to register what had just happened before I freaked the fuck out and quickly ran outside to get some air. Was I falling for an original? The hybrid. The enemy. The one that had made my brothers' lives a living hell since the day he waltzed into their lives. I couldn't, I shouldn't, but then I'd see his smile again in my head and melt all over again.

I stood outside for a while. That's where Klaus found me pacing back and forth trying to reign in my thoughts. Klaus stopped me and steadied me. He looked into my eyes and smiled. I was swooning, again, but I stopped myself and jerked myself from his grip. He looked hurt.

"You're the enemy," I said, my voice uneven. "I, I can't."

"That never kept Romeo and Juliet apart," Klaus said as he caressed my arm.

"And look where that got them," I said as I snatched my arm away.

"Okay maybe that was a bad example," Klaus noted. "That doesn't mean we can't start our own love story."

"You're insane," I said, acting appalled.

"Oh, come on Ava," Klaus said. "I can see it in your eyes. You want me just as much as I want you."

"You don't know what I want," I said as I gritted my teeth and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," I said as I stomped away.

"Please don't go," he begged.

"I should have never come back here," I said as my eyes stung with tears. Why was I crying?

"When you say home you don't mean here, do you?" he asked. "You're thinking about going back to Korea, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that's any of your business?" I asked angrily.

"Are you seriously about to walk back to the Salvatore place all by yourself?"

"So what? You act as if I'm human. I'm a big girl vamp I can take care of myself. I've done it long enough."

"Ava, please," Klaus begged again.

"I'm not stabbing my brothers in the back," I growled. "Do you realize that's what you're asking me to do. Turn my back on my brothers and fall in love with the enemy. Hell, how do I even know these feelings are real. You're pretty damn manipulative from what I understand. You're probably trying to use me to get back at them!"

"I've been honest with you this whole time," he said as he pulled on my arm and turned me around to face him. "I get it, you're loyal to your brothers. But Ava, you deserve to be happy sometime too."

"How do you know I'm not happy? I love my life. I love Korea. I even have a boyfriend."

"Who? That Korean celebrity your brother mentioned?" Klaus asked. "You actually think that he loves you?"

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"Yes, your younger brother worries about you. Being led on by a guy just for your body. Only calling on you when he wants a piece of you. Is that really what you want?"

I was pissed by this. Who the hell was Stefan to speak about my love life. I wanted to hit my brother for talking about me, but I settled for the closest thing and slapped the taste out of Klaus' mouth. Seungri could love me. Couldn't he?

Klaus looked shocked. And the next thing I know, we're coming together and locking lips. It set my whole body a flame. I was blazing as we pulled away from each other, interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Where the hell are you?" Damon asked as I answered with reluctance.

"I left," I said to him. "I was bored." Klaus looked at me with a smirk.

"I need to fill you in on a few things," Damon said. "Are you at home yet?"

"No," I lied. "I went for a walk."

"Well, I can tell you later," Damon said, a knowing tone in his voice. I went on walks when I needed time to myself. Damon knew not to hover, not to press. He knew if I needed to talk about something, I'd come to him in due time.

"Okay," I said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"See you in the morning?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," I said,

"Goodnight Ava," Damon said.

"Goodnight Damon," I replied as I hung up my phone.

"You need something to wear," Klaus said from my side.

"I keep a bag in my car," I said to him. "I'll go get it and you can meet me at the falls."

Klaus smiled, "You can bet on it."


	2. Chapter 2

I went to the boarding house and got my overnight bag from out of the car. I went in the woods and stripped down and put on my tank top and jeans and boots. Then, at vampire speed, I ran to the falls where Klaus was waiting on me. It felt so forbidden to meet him in secret. I didn't care anymore. I felt something with him, something I had never felt before. It just felt so right, even if it felt so wrong at the same time.

Klaus was waiting the top for me. He was wearing a leather jacket and some jeans and a shirt. He was so damn handsome in that suit he was in earlier but he looked just as good in everyday clothes. He smiled when he saw me and rushed over to me. He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me close.

"I've been dying to do this all night," he said as he pulled me in and made our lips meet. The kiss was the most fulfilling kiss I had ever felt in my life. It felt right, it felt like home. I felt like Klaus was my everything and I was his. I knew, no matter how hard I tried, that I could never leave his side. I couldn't hide our love. I wanted to shout at the rooftops.

"Be mine," Klaus said to me as we broke away from each other.

"Gladly," I said with a smirk before he pulled me in and kissed me again.

"I don't want to hide my love for you," Klaus said to me as we broke apart again.

"I don't either," I said as I looked at the ground and shook my head. Then I put my head up and our eyes met. "But, you should give me a little time to break it to my brothers. They're probably going to kill me."

"They're going to want to kill _me,_ not you," Klaus said with a smile as he toyed with a strand of my hair.

"They already want you dead you idiot," I said with a giggle.

"True," Klaus noted. "If we have to, we'll run away together."

I laughed, "Not necessary. They'll get over it."

"I wonder how my family will react, seeing how yours wants us all dead," Klaus said.

"They can live with it, or we could just dagger them until they get over it," I giggled.

"Ah, love, I like the way you think," he grinned.

I shrugged, "That's how I roll."

"You know when your brother told me about you, I never imagined I'd fall in love with you when I met you," Klaus said as he thought. "You were your father's favorite, but you rebelled. You became everything he hated. Why?"

"I always hated the way he treated my brothers. I was the apple of his eye, but he expected too much out of me. He tried to marry me off. I wouldn't take it. I wasn't going to marry for money. I wasn't going to be forced to marry someone I didn't love. I wanted to travel the world, so I left. I only came back because I felt like something was wrong. I was right."

"Katerina," Klaus said.

"Yes," I nodded. "That bitch ruined everything for them. It's her fault I'm here now. Although I love this life, I still hate her."

"I understand," Klaus nodded. He had taken his hand and ghosted over mine. Then, he got up the courage and took my hand in his.

We sat there in the quiet for a while, just enjoying each others' company. The sound of the rushing falls kept me calm, at peace. I always liked coming here.

"You know, I'm going to miss Korea," I said to him with a sigh.

"You're staying?" he asked in surprise.

"I think so, the boys need me. You need me," I said with a smile as I rested my head on Klaus' shoulder.

"Where does this leave you in the battle of the originals vs. everyone else?" Klaus asked, snickering as he did.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed, "I'm neutral. Switzerland." I laughed to myself, taking a page out of Bella Swan's book, **Twilight**.

"How are you going to break it to your Korean lover?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not worried about that," I scoffed. "I'm sure it won't bother him if I drop off the face of the earth. He has other girls, I'm sure."

"And you called him your boyfriend," Klaus scoffed himself and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," I giggled as I pushed him away from me, but brought us back into the same position we were in before.

"So, what shall we do?" Klaus asked me as we sat there.

"I don't know," I mused on.

"Anything, I know there's got to be something you would like to do."

"Okay," I said, trying to reign my thoughts in. One thing stood out for me. "I've totally wanted to try skinny dipping. Never have before."

Klaus laughed. "Sounds thrilling."

"Let's do it," I said excitedly. I started stripping down to my underwear as Klaus looked on. "Come on don't be distracted by my nakedness. Get naked mister!" Klaus laughed again but obeyed.

I took Klaus hand and pulled him to the edge of the falls. Then I jumped in. My scream chased me down with Klaus laughing at me the whole way down. I had always wanted to jump from there, but too afraid in my human years to do so. I hit the icy cold water with a splash. I lost my grip on Klaus' hand. I swam up to find him.

"Well that was fun," Klaus said with an amused smile as he came up behind me.

I giggled and swam up to him and kissed him deeply. The kiss became more and more lust filled as time went on. It was thrilling. I wanted nothing more than for Klaus to take me in the water where we swam. But I stopped myself, I never had sex on the first date. Well, was this a date?

"We need to stop before this goes any further," I said as I broke away from the kiss.

"Let me guess, no sex on the first date?" Klaus asked me, bemused.

"Yes," I nodded.

"You know we both should probably get home. What with your brothers knowing you're out on a walk. Don't want them to realize you've been fraternizing with the enemy."

I giggled, "You're right. I'll see you soon?"

"You can count on it, love," Klaus said as he pulled me in for another sweet kiss. Before I knew it, he was gone. I stood there for a minute to reign in my thoughts.

I was falling for Klaus, hard and fast. My brothers were going to obliterate me. But I didn't care. Even if they'd hold it over my head. I'd find something on them both. Bet on it.

I went back to the top of the falls and put my clothes on. Then, I rushed home. I ignored the sex sounds coming from Damon's room. He was hooking up with someone, I could totally use that as blackmail material.

I sang to myself as I changed into my night clothes. I jumped in bed and thought about my day. It had been long and stressful, at times, but it was great. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brings. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, with Klaus on my mind.

I woke up in the morning with a smile still on my face. As I was walking downstairs I ran into Rebekah Mikaelson coming from Damon's bedroom. Bingo! Oh I had him then.

"Well, don't you feel dirty," I said to her with a smirk as she rushed out.

When I got downstairs I sat in the living room and poured myself a glass of bourbon. I downed it quickly before I went to the basement to get some blood out of the freezer. Blood bags weren't my favorite method of drinking, but it would have to do.

Stefan joined me soon with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He handed it to me and said, "This came for you." It was a bouquet of at least two dozen blood red roses.

There was a note inside that read _I enjoyed our time last night, I hope to make more memories with you soon. Fondly, Klaus._

"You made an impression on someone last night," Stefan said to me as I hid the note quickly.

"Who sent you roses," Damon asked as he came into the room and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"No one important," I said quickly.

"What are you hiding?" Damon asked with narrowed eyes. I sucked at lying to him.

"Nothing," I said much to quickly. "Nothing at all.

"Get her," Damon said to Stefan as they both rushed in on me and wrestled the note out of my hand.

"You were with Klaus last night?" Damon asked in shock.

"Hey, at least I didn't sleep with an Original in my bed last night," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" Stefan asked in shock.

"Ava," Damon growled. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"As are you," I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh come on Ava, it's Klaus!" Stefan pressed.

"And? He hasn't done anything to me," I said with my arms across my chest, then shrugged. "That was ya'll and your friends. He isn't my enemy, he's yours."

"Wow," Damon said. "Do you hear yourself?"

"Yes, I do. You guys don't get it. I haven't felt this way about anyone, ever. I'm developing strong feelings for him. And if either of you care anything about me, you'll let me live my life the way I want. Got it?"

"Ava," Stefan groaned.

"Do we really have to go through this?" Damon groaned too. "You know you're going to regret it when he hurts you. Running back crying to us."

"He's not going to hurt me!" I yelled. "Klaus' intentions have been nothing but pure. Well, not _those_ intentions, but you get what I'm saying."

"Have you slept with him?" he Stefan asked.

"No! I have morals you know. No sex on the first date."

"So you mean to tell me you've never had a one night stand?" Damon asked in shock.

"No I'm not saying _that._ Sure, I've gone home from the bar or club with a guy in the past. Bedded a number of hot famous people. I could list them, you know."

"Stefan used to keep track of all the people he's killed and you count the notches in your bedpost." Damon said in amusement

"Hey! You make me sound like a slut!" I shrieked. "I'm probably looking at the biggest whore in our family!" I said to him with a satisfied grin.

"Okay, okay, stop it you two," Stefan said. The youngest of us trying to act like the oldest.

"Fine," I sighed.

"I'm going to the grill," I announced to them both. "I'll see you guys later."

I left the house and went to the grill. I was surprised to see Klaus there with his younger brother Kol. They were both sitting at the bar having a drink. Klaus smiled when he saw me and said something to his brother before he came over to me.

"Good morning little Salvatore," he said with a grin. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," I said with a nod. "How about you?"

"Full of wonderful dreams about you," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "How about we get out of here and go somewhere more private?"

"Fine with me," I said with a shrug as I followed Klaus out the door and to a secluded spot in town.

"So, does your brothers know about us yet?" he asked as we sat down.

"Yeah, you and your dozens of roses," I said as I smiled and rolled my eyes. "They wrestled the card out of my hand and completely freaked out on me. I just blew them off and went to the grill."

"Always ever the rebel of the family," Klaus chuckled with a smile on his face.

"Well, Damon's been rather rebellious himself. Did you know that your lovely sister slept with him last night?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Oh really?" Klaus asked with a wondrous smirk.

"Yeah, I totally threw it in his face," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, how I adore you," Klaus said with a cute smile.

"I know," I said, breaking out my cutest eye smile.

"Hey," Klaus said as he grabbed my hand and made me look into his eyes.

"What?" I asked, a tad worried. The look on his face was serious.

"If I told you to get away from here, would you?" he asked.

"What? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Ava," he sighed, "I would never put you in danger. If people find out about us, they could use you to get to me. That's the last thing in this world that I want."

I scoffed, "Oh come on Klaus, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I know you think that, but I have enemies, you don't know what they may be capable of," Klaus said seriously. He squeezed my hand affably.

"Oh, please, you're being ridiculous," I said rolling my eyes.

"No, Ava, I'm not. This is serious!" Klaus said, his voice intense.

"Where would I go? Back to Korea?" I asked.

"No, they'd know to look there. You should go somewhere no one would expect. Somewhere nice."

"Oh come on now! Any witch could do a simple locater spell and find me," I said desperately.

"The Benett witch, she's friends with your brothers. I'm sure there is something she could do," he said reassuringly.

"Yeah, and there's witches around here way more powerful than she is. Your mother for example."

"You don't trust my mother?" Klaus asked lowly.

"No, I don't, and you shouldn't either."

"Ava, do you know something I don't?" he asked me. I didn't, but I had a feeling I was supposed to. Damon wanted to tell me something last night. Sure, it could be anything, but still.

"Ava I think you should leave," Klaus said sadly. "I see the look on your face. I know about your gut instincts. Leave, and don't come back until I tell you to."

"No!" I shouted. "I will not leave you or my brothers. I'm not going to let them be killed and I'm not going to let someone try to kill you too!"

"Ava, please, don't be stubborn!" Klaus begged.

"Klaus, please don't do this!" I cried. "I don't want to go!"

"You must," he said. "Don't make me compel you."

"I'm on vervain," I said blankly.

"Damn it, Ava!" he growled.

"Fine, Klaus!" I shouted, crossing my arms across my chest in a stubborn, bratty way. "I'll go, but you have to promise we'll video chat every day."

"If its safe," Klaus said, trailing off in the end.

"I don't give a damn if it's safe or not, I'm not leaving until I know I can see your face daily."

"Fine, but you must leave now," Klaus said before he pulled me in for a sweet, deep kiss. It lasted a few minutes before he pulled away. "Go! Please before I change my mind." Klaus said sadly.

I drove home and started throwing clothes in my bags. I hadn't gotten fully unpacked yet, which was great, but there were a few things here and there that I just had to take with me.

I, then, wrote a note to my brothers:

 _I'm sorry for doing this to you without warning, but I'm in too deep now. I am with Klaus, now, and in order to keep us both safe, I must leave. I won't tell you where I'm going, just know it's somewhere beautiful. I'll be back when the coast is clear. Please don't hurt him. I think I could love him. I'll miss you both, and you can find me when the time is right. I love you both, this isn't a goodbye. It's an I'll see you soon._

 _Love, Ava_

I sighed and rushed out to my car. I drove for hours before I reached the closest large airport. I used my compulsion to get first class on a flight to Greece. I had been dying to go to Santorini.

I got on the plane with everything that had been going on lately in my mind. The most prominent thing in my mind was Klaus. I was going to miss him, but he promised me we'd see each other daily on video chat. If he didn't, I wouldn't stay. I'd leave and come back as soon as possible.

Tears streamed down my face as the plane took off. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't have any other choice. I just prayed that Klaus would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Santorini was beautiful. The pictures I had seen over the years just didn't do it justice. It was a romantic place, too. Too bad I was here alone. My, now, boyfriend Klaus back home in Mystic Falls.

We talked daily. He kept me up to date on all the things going on there in attempts to eradicate him. Klaus had revealed that the night I left, his mother tried to kill him and his siblings. Later, she possess Rebekah's body and continues on in attempts to erase her children from the Earth. It was a good thing I did leave after all. Esther would have done anything to me to hurt Klaus.

Klaus called within the same hour daily. One day, he just stopped calling. I worried that maybe something had happened, but my positive side thought maybe he was just too busy to call me that day. Three days went by with nothing. I called him over and over and got nothing.

He promised. He promised he'd call daily and I promised to stay safe, away from Mystic Falls. By day four I was freaking out. Day five, I had had enough. I started packing my things, getting ready to leave when my phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"He-hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Hello love," I heard a voice call from the other side. That's what Klaus said every time we talked, but this _wasn't_ Klaus' voice. It was an American accent. A voice I never heard before. Fuck. Had they gotten him? Are they coming for me? I was about to end the call and go throw the phone into the ocean, until I heard the voice on the other side begging me not to hang up.

"It's me, my love. It's me," he said. I gasped.

"Klaus?" I asked in shock.

"In the flesh…of Tyler Lockwood for now," he said.

"What?" I shouted. "What the hell is going on Klaus?"

"My mother's plan to kill me failed and the Bennett witch helped me transfer my soul to another body until I can get mine back."

"I'm coming home," I said quickly.

"Not until I get my body back," he ordered.

"Klaus, please," I begged. "I love it here but I miss you. I miss your touch, I miss your kiss, I want for nothing more than have your hands roaming all over my body and then taking me any way you want."

Klaus groaned, "I want that too, but not in this body."

"Demand to be put back, I know you're capable of doing that. I'll be on the next flight out."

I hung up the phone and ignored all the ringing, putting my phone on silent. No one called for me anyways. I got up from where I was sitting out in the sun, taking my big hat off of my head and throwing it down on the bed in front of me. Then, I stripped off my bikini and put on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a leather jacket.

I was on the phone with the airport booking a flight that left in two hours. I, being a vampire, could manage that. I packed my things quickly and left Santorini with a sigh. I promised myself and the place that I'd be back, and next time I'd have Klaus by my side.

I slept for most of the flight. When we landed I got excited. I was so ready to see Klaus. I just hoped he had his body back by now. I drove to the place Klaus was hiding just in time for Bonnie, the Bennett witch, to do the spell to put Klaus back in his body.

When the spell was done, I thanked Bonnie. She told me it wasn't about him, it was about saving her friends. "Well you saved my love," I said to her with a smile. "So, I probably owe you one."

"You owe me nothing," Bonnie said. I shrugged and told her if she changed her mind, she knew how to find me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed standing in your presence," Klaus said to me after Bonnie left.

"We've been building up for this moment for a while now, haven't we?" I asked.

"We have," Klaus nodded.

"You know how badly I want you?" I asked him, staring at him with intensity in my eyes.

"Oh, darling, do you know how badly _I_ want _you_?" Klaus asked before he picked me up and pinned me against the wall.

"Show me," I said breathlessly.

I was glad I hadn't worn anything expensive today because Klaus, literally, ripped the clothes off my back. He was out of his as quickly as I could do the same to his.

There was no time for foreplay, I was soaked and Klaus quickly thrust up in me causing me to, loudly, moan. Klaus had me mounted and pinned against the wall. We had talked about this many times while we were separated and we both knew it could come to this.

After a while, I felt myself getting close. Klaus was holding on to me tightly.

"Klaus, I'm gonna come," I moaned out.

"Come on my love," he whispered in my ear. I let go. I came hard. Not too long after, Klaus reached his climax, too. We, both, after many moments found ourselves laying in the floor. Klaus didn't give me any time to recover before he had me on my knees, taking me from behind.

Our reunion was glorious. Thanks to Klaus, I had five climaxes in a row. I was shocked someone could do this to me.

Klaus and I lay in the floor in the quiet in each other's arms. Klaus peppered me with kisses. He was, practically, worshiping me.

"I have something I've wanted to tell you for a while, but held off until I could be absolutely sure. I am, now, and I want you to know it." Klaus had said to me.

"What?" I asked, looking into his deep, blue eyes.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I gasped loudly, then started crying. I had been holding off of saying it, too. But I knew, after tonight I was positively sure. I loved him too.

"I love you too," I said through the tears. Klaus wiped my tears away and kissed me deeply.

"Are you ready to return home?" he asked me after a long, but blissful, moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I nodded and smiled.

Klaus and I had agreed to part ways for a little while when we got back in Mystic Falls. He went to his own home and I went to mine. My brothers were there with Elena, and something was off. Elena was a vampire.

I learned that Klaus' sister Rebekah had caused her death and that she died with vampire blood in her system.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon hissed to me as we stood, now alone, in the living room of the house.

"That doesn't matter," I said with a shrug.

"He's got you eating out of the palm of his hand, doesn't he?" Damon asked.

"Oh shut up Damon!" I growled. "Me, where I've been, and my relationship with Klaus should mean nothing to you now. Your precious Elena needs you now. I should be the least of your worries."

"Listen to yourself Ava!" Damon shouted. "What has he done to you?"

"Nothing!" I shouted back. "He hasn't changed me. I'm the same girl I've always been, just in love."

"Yeah, and love makes you do some really stupid shit," Damon said back.

I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms across my chest, and went to answer my phone that was ringing. It was Klaus, he told me we should leave town for a little while.

"I've got to go," I said to Damon as I hang up my phone.

"Klaus is calling," Damon said to me mockingly, "Time to leave again."

Damon grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to him before I realized what he was trying to do. I wasn't going to let my older brother snap my neck, neutralize me, and lock me away.

I, quickly, got out of his grip, punched him around a few times, then broke _his_ neck. I left the Salvatore house in a rage. Klaus met me at the end of the driveway.

I was still seething when I got in the car. "What the hell happened to you?" Klaus asked as he saw the look of rage on my face.

"Damon tried to snap my neck," I said through gritted teeth.

"That son of a…," Klaus said before I cut him off.

"Chill, it was Damon who got his neck snapped tonight," I said with a bitter grin.

"Have you been brought up to speed on all the things that have happened around here?" Klaus asked me as we drove off.

"Yes," I nodded. "The doppelganger is useless to you now."

"Yes," Klaus nodded in return. "And my pest of a sister destroyed all the bags of blood I had left of hers."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'll have my hybrids and my girl, I think I'm doing pretty well if I do say so myself," Klaus said as he grabbed my hand.

"Things just don't feel right anymore," I said after a hour of silent driving.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"Something's off," I said shaking my head.

"One of your gut feelings?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It could be nothing."

"It's never nothing with you," Klaus said with a reassuring look as he grabbed my hand.

"Let's not travel too far from Mystic Falls," I said.

"We'll stay in Richmond," Klaus agreed.

"Fine with me," I added.

So Klaus and I drove to Richmond. It wasn't too long of a drive. Klaus was flying the whole way there and I was wondering when he was going to get pulled over. I knew one of us could compel our way out of it, but it wasn't what I wanted to happen.

When we arrived in Richmond, Klaus booked us to stay in a swanky hotel. I was starving. Klaus let me order room service and we fed off the person who brought the order up to the room. I felt very full when I was done with the blood and food.

"Do you ever think my brothers will forgive me?" I asked as we lay in bed that night.

"Oh, please, of course they will," Klaus said. "You've really done nothing wrong, though."

"It went from fraternizing with the enemy, to dating the enemy, to sleeping with the enemy. I'm sure, in the past, people have been killed over less."

"Preposterous," Klaus said in disbelief. Okay maybe I was taking it too far. My brothers really couldn't be that mad at me, could they?

Although, Damon did try to neutralize me by snapping my neck. Couldn't my brother realize we're way too damn grown to share the same enemies anymore. Besides it was his fault I was here anyways. He was the one to call me back because he couldn't handle our little brother by himself. I wasn't going to let him test my fate. I knew being with Klaus was where I was supposed to be. I'd follow him anywhere, now. If my brothers couldn't accept that, then maybe we didn't need to talk to each other anymore.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Klaus asked as he caressed my face.

"If my brothers can't accept us, then maybe I shouldn't have anything to do with them," I said.

"Oh come on now, love,. That's just going to get someone hurt," he said.

"Well what can I do?" I asked. "It's not like I can neutralize them like you do your siblings."

"Sure you can," Klaus said with a cute laugh. "Lock them away without blood and watch them desiccate."

"And when you say things like that, it reminds me of why you _are_ the enemy."

Klaus laughed again, "Oh come on! I'm kidding!"

"Liar," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Okay, I know its harsh, but your brother did try to hurt you. Do you know what all it took for me not to go back in that house and take him out myself?"

"Yeah, but I handled him myself," I replied.

"Yes, love, you did. I underestimate you all the time. I feel terrible for it." Klaus said to me.

"Don't worry, I underestimate myself sometimes too," I noted.

"You know yourself better than anyone else," Klaus said in disbelief.

"Which makes it more shocking that even I can surprise myself."

Klaus laughed, "You are one of a kind Ava Salvatore."

"I know," I said with a cute eye smile.

"If looks could kill," Klaus said as he shook his head with a smile. "I'd die from cuteness." That got a giggle out of me.

"Oh you haven't seen my evil stare yet," I said with a big grin on my face.

"I'm sure I'll see it some day soon," Klaus replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up feeling content. Klaus and I talked most of the night. We were so happy to be reunited at last. Klaus ordered room service, and we ate breakfast together.

"Hey Klaus," I said after we finished eating.

"Yes, Ava?" Klaus replied.

"Would you be offended if I called my ex lover to wish him good luck for his comeback?" I asked, referring to Seungri, my now ex lover, who was part of a famous Korean music group.

"No, love, I know how good friends the two of you had been before you started hooking up. I won't be offended a bit.," Klaus said.

"Thanks my love," I said to him with a smile as he kissed me on the lips.

I called Seungri's number and he answered with, what sounded like, a smile on his face.

"Ava!" Seungri said excitedly, "I thought I'd never hear from you again!"

I giggled, "Hey panda! What are you up to?"

"In the dance studio, practicing," he said with a smile.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" I asked.

"No!" he said quickly. "Where are you?"

"Back home in Virginia," I said, "I'm in a relationship, too."

"Really?" he asked with what sounded like hope in his voice.

"Yeah, he's amazing," I replied, "You're not jealous are you?" I asked daringly.

Seungri laughed, "You know I have no reason to be jealous, but I do have to apologize to you for the past. I may have lead you on a bit."

"I know," I said, "I never got too attached. I'm fine. You know noona still loves you dearly." Seungri was of the only people in Korea who knew my secret. He knew I was a vampire and that I was way older than him. I didn't like being called noona because it made me feel old, but Seungri loved to do it to irritate me. He thought it was cute.

"So, what's your boyfriend's name noona?" Seungri asked, it sounded like he had a big grin on his face.

"Niklaus, but he prefers Klaus," I replied. '"He is very attractive and loves me more than anything. He's absolutely perfect." Klaus looked at me with a smile and grabbed my hand.

"Well tell him I will kill him if he ever breaks my noona's heart," Seungri.

"You have nothing to worry about," I said with a smile as Klaus played with the hand he was holding. "You know, I kinda think he might be the one." When I said this I caught Klaus' gaze and stared deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I better be at your wedding!" Seungri said with a smile.

"You'll probably be in it," I said with a laugh.

"It would be an honor," Seungri said quickly.

"Well, hey, I'm going to let you get back to practicing. I love you so much Seungri and I wish you tons of luck with your new album."

"Oh, let me send it to you when we get off the phone," Seungri said, cutting me off.

"Yes! I can't wait to hear the finished product! I'll try to make it over there to see you at least once before you enlist. But if I don't, stay safe, okay?"

"Of course Ava noona," Seungri promised.

"I love you, you're one of the best friends I ever had," I said to him.

"I love you too," Seungri replied with a smile. "Thanks, and let me know how you like it!"

"I will!" I promised, "I'll see you soon, hopefully."

"Yes," Seungri agreed.

"Bye Seungri," I said with a smile on my lips.

"Bye Ava," he replied.

"I'm glad you two can still have a relationship, a friendship, of course, after all that you've been through," Klaus said to me with a smile.

"You never told me you could speak Korean!" I said in disbelief.

"Sorry," he said with a grin. "And sorry for snooping on your phone call."

I laughed, "Don't be absurd! You have a right to snoop on a phone call with my ex lover. I mean, if you're going to be the jealous type that is."

"Yes, but when you know there's nothing to be jealous of," Klaus said with a shrug.

"I love you," I giggled.

"I love you too," Klaus said before he kissed me. He pushed me down on the bed and hovered over me. "Can I do something?" he whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Can I taste you?" he asked. "Your blood, I mean. This time at least," he said with a wink.

"Please," I said in reply.

Klaus pushed my hair out of the way and nuzzled my neck. He kissed it a few times before he sunk his teeth in. I hissed at the pain but it went away fast. Klaus held one of my hands in his as he drank. It was so pleasurable. I was totally getting turned on.

When Klaus was done, I pulled him down and bit his neck without even asking. I could feel Klaus' pressing into my thigh. We were both turned on. I pulled away from his neck and licked up the blood that was running down it. I, then, pulled Klaus in for a deep kiss.

"I want you so bad," Klaus said to me.

"Take me," I begged. "Please."

"I love when you beg," Klaus said with a smirk as he pulled away to take his shirt off. As I lay there, I sat up and took my shirt off and quickly threw it across the room.

Klaus pulled my pants and panties off in one quick motion. Then I helped him take off his. Klaus took and pinned my hands over my head as one of his hands roamed down my body, stopping at my tits first, then wandering down to play with my clit.

"Always so wet for me," he said with a smirk as he started fingering me with two fingers.

"Only you baby," I gasped. "I think you'd really like it if you got a taste."

"Hmm," Klaus purred, "I think you're right." Klaus let go of my hands and leaned down to lick a stripe up my soaking wet core.

"What do you think?" I asked with a pleasure-filled moan.

"Delectable," Klaus said with a smirk. Then he buried his face in my pussy and went to work. I had never been ate out by anyone like Klaus before, ever. I never got this much pleasure out of it. He was amazing.

"Klaus, I'm gonna cum," I moaned out.

"Come for me, love," he said, his voice dripping with sex.

I let go and came. Klaus licked up all of my juices before he come up and entered me. He started fucking me. Hard. I was, soon, screaming out his name in pleasure. I was leaving scratches all up and down his back, but he didn't seem to mind one bit.

Klaus buried his face in my neck and bit me, I was already close then, but when he did this, I came hard. I was almost in tears it felt so damn good. Klaus wasn't done with me yet, he rolled over and let me on top before he entered me again.

I started riding him, grinding on him slowly, agonizingly. Klaus was moaning my name over and over.

"Fuck! Ava! Fuck!" he hissed.

"You like that?" I asked.

"Yes!" he hissed again. "Don't stop love." He started moving with me, meeting me at each thrust. I couldn't take the slow pace much longer, though.

I started bouncing up and down on Klaus. The sound of our skin slapping together and our moans filled the room. Klaus let a growl out every now and then which made me even more turned on, something I didn't think was possible.

"Fuck! Klaus I'm gonna cum!" I moaned out in pleasure as I reached my climax. A few thrusts later I could feel Klaus coming to his and shooting in me over and over.

"Mmm," Klaus moaned in satisfaction as we disconnected and I fell down upon his chest. "You are definitely the best I've ever had."

"I'd have to agree with you there," I breathed out. "Would you like to shower with me?"

"Yes, my love," Klaus nodded. "A shower sounds great."

So Klaus got up and went into the bathroom shower and turned it on. We stood there together under the stream making out. I was starting to think we were going to do it in the shower too before Klaus go out the soap and started washing me.

I, following Klaus' lead, started washing him too. Every now and again I'd look up at him and we'd kiss. He looked so happy, so content. The look on his face probably mirrored mine.

We got out and Klaus wrapped me in my towel before he wrapped his around him. As we dried off, we just stood there holding each other. I was so in love with him. I wanted to spend an eternity with him.

"By the way," Klaus began, "I think you're the one too."

"You do?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, love," Klaus said before we locked lips again. I was so in love with him. "You know, I was going to wait, but fuck it." Klaus said as he let me go and went in the living room of our suite. He returned and held a ring box out in front of him. "Marry me?" he said to me and opened the box. It was a rather large diamond, cushion cut, it was surrounded by platinum and diamonds. It was beautiful in its setting. It was a ring befit for a queen.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "Yes Klaus, a billion times yes!"

"Let's go get married," he said to me as he looked me in the eye and put the ring on me.

"Now?" I asked, my eyes wide as I stared at him.

"Yes, I don't want to live another day without you being my wife. Ava, I love you. I want to be your husband."

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"We could go to the courthouse here, or fly out on a private plane to Las Vegas, but I'm hoping you'll take the first option," Klaus said with a smile.

"Okay," I nodded. "But you know you're totally ruining my dreams of a fairy tale wedding that I've had since I was a child."

Klaus laughed, "You'll get a wedding in the future, but for now, you can settle for this, can't you?"

'"Of course," I said with a smile. We got dressed. I put on a short, white lace dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, and the skirt flowed out. Klaus put on a suit and we left hand in hand downstairs to get the car and drive to the courthouse.

We didn't have to wait too long, we were the only ones at the time that wanted to get married. We opted for the traditional vows. We said them with so much love in our voices. Before I knew it, we were kissing and being declared husband and wife. I never thought I'd get eloped. I never thought it would be something that I did want, but I knew I wanted this now.

Klaus and I left the courthouse and returned to the hotel. We spent the next however many hours celebrating and consummating our marriage. Come nightfall, I was exhausted and was craving blood.

Klaus and I got dressed, again, and went out to find a drink at a local bar. We found someone to drink from and went into a dark alley beside the bar to satisfy our thirsts. After we were done we compelled our dinner to secrecy and returned to the inside of the bar for drinks.

Klaus ordered their finest bottle of champagne and we celebrated our new marriage. I was so happy looking at the engagement ring and wedding band on my finger.

"You know, Ava Mikaelson has a nice ring to it," I said to Klaus after a few drinks.

"Speaking of ring, you do like your ring, don't you? You haven't said a single thing about it all day," Klaus said.

"Oh, baby," I said with a smile. "I love it! It's perfect!"

"Good," he said with a smile now, no longer worrying about if I liked my ring or not. "I'd like to propose a toast, to us, and to you my wife, may you and I be together until the end of time forever and always."

"Forever and always," I said with a smile as we clinked glasses together and then took a drink.


End file.
